


The Reunion

by theisles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fan Art, JMGE 2k17, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theisles/pseuds/theisles
Summary: A dear friend long thought to be buried lays in your arms... (Fan art)





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firegrilled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> JMGE 2k17 for Firegrilled! 
> 
> They wanted some good old Titan!Marco and Survey Corp.! Jean. 
> 
> Description: Jean discovers that Marco lived Trost and has been in hiding ever since due to being a Titan shifter. Is Marco in league with the other shifters? Why did he run away from everyone? And more importantly, what will Jean do with those feelings he thought burned away in pyre back in Trost?
> 
> I always loved Titan!Marco AU so it was a pleasure to do this. I may still mess around with it more, so stick around maybe?
> 
> Anyways, Happy Holidays firegrilled!


End file.
